gleethesoulscrapersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ugly
Ugly is a song originally by Sugababes. It is a duet sung by Kitty Cole and Mary Lou in the second episode of the first season of Glee: Paint the Sky. This marks the first vocal performance of Mary Lou in the show. The performance takes place as Mary Lou goes into the auditorium, wondering whether her new makeover by Devonne was her. She begins to sing, becoming more comfortable in herself as she continued. Midway through the performance, Kitty arrives and sings with her, belting out the stress from her day thanks to Devonne's scheme. After they finish, the two compliment each other and Kitty tells Mary Lou she should join the glee club. She is hesitant, saying with her new look and glee club, it would be too much changing, too fast. The song marks the beginning of their new friendship, though as Mary Lou requests Kitty to help her put her contact lenses in, a girl (later revealed to be Devonne) at the back of the auditorium watches with a deviant smile on her face. Lyrics Mary Lou: When I was 7 They said I was strange I noticed that my eyes and hair weren't the same I asked my parents if I was OK They said you're more beautiful And that's the way they show that they wish That they had your smile So my confidence was up for a while I got real comfortable with my own style I knew that they were only jealous cos People are all the same And we only get judged by what we do Personality reflects name And if I'm ugly then So are you So are you There was a time when I felt like I cared That I was shorter than everyone there People made me feel like life was unfair And I did things that made me ashamed Cos I didn't know my body would change I grew taller than them in more ways But there will always be the one who will say Something bad to make them feel great Kitty: People are all the same And we only get judged by what we do Personality reflects name And if I'm ugly then So are you So are you Mary Lou and Kitty: And we only get judged by what we do Personality reflects name And if I'm ugly then So are you So are you Kitty: Everybody talks bad about somebody And never realises how it affects somebody And you bet it won't be forgotten Envy is the only thing it could be Mary Lou and Kitty: Cos people are all the same (The same, the same) And we only get judged by what we do (What we do, yeah, yeah) Personality reflects name And if I'm ugly then (Yeah, you) So are you So are you People are all the same (Oh, oh, oh) And we only get judged by what we do (What we do, yeah) Personality reflects name And if I'm ugly then (Yeah, so are you) So are you So are you Videos Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Mary Lou Category:Songs sung by Kitty Cole Category:Glee: The Music. The Soul Scrapers, Volume One